Siempre fuiste la única
by Voiceless Sounds
Summary: Desde siempre fuiste la única. Siempre lo serás. Mi contraparte, mi complemento, mi hermana, mi amante, mi reina. La chica del otro lado de la cerca, la que me ignora, la que me cela, la que juega a quererme. Desde siempre fuiste mi sonrisa, mi angustia, mi incertidumbre. Siempre fuiste la única, Rin.


Desde siempre fuiste la única. Siempre lo serás. Mi contraparte, mi complemento, mi hermana, mi amante, mi reina. La chica del otro lado de la cerca, la que me ignora, la que me cela, la que juega a quererme. Desde siempre fuiste mi sonrisa, mi angustia, mi incertidumbre. Siempre fuiste la única, Rin.

Las vicisitudes de la vida me llevaron a conocerte. Aunque aún me mantengo en la idea de que nos habíamos visto con anterioridad: todo en ti me resultaba tan familiar. Cada uno de tus gestos y ademanes se reproducían en mi mente como movimientos ensayados, como movimientos conocidos. Quizás todo fue obra de aquello que se hace llamar "destino".

Ah, destino. ¿Acaso también fue obra del destino la forma con la que derribaste todas mis barreras, la forma en la que rompiste mis escudos y la forma en la que alcanzaste mi corazón? Porque nunca había estado tan consciente de mi corazón como lo estuve en ése momento. Latía alborotado, y sin embargo precavido. Te invitaba a entrar a mi vida con una sonrisa y luego se echaba atrás, buscando algún lugar donde esconderse. Me daba mensajes tan contradictorios que no podía hacer más que simplemente observarte. Y seguir con un suspiro tus congojas, y celebrar con una risa tus alegrías.

Sólo con verte me preguntaba cómo había estado tan ciego en mi vida, cómo nunca había podido contemplar ése abanico de colores que se desplegaba ante mis ojos, ése abanico de sensaciones y emociones. _Ahora que te encontré, me encuentro_.

Desde siempre fuiste la única.

"¡M-me gustas!" Había balbuceado una tarde de verano ridículamente calurosa. Había estado ensayando aquello en mi mente demasiado tiempo, y temía explotar si no lo decía de una vez.

Una sonrisa amplia y confiada se dibujó en tu rostro lentamente, elevando la comisura de los labios de una manera que conocía casi de memoria. "Me gustas Len, pero también me gustan otras personas"…

"pero también me gustan otras personas"…

_"otras personas"…_

Ya veo. Yo nunca fui el único para ti.

Tu respuesta retumbaba en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, mi cabeza que me había aconsejado callar. Y mi corazón, aquél impostor que se deja llevar ante cualquier nimiedad, latía cada vez más despacio, negándose a creer.

Sin embargo, me conformé. Me conformé con amarte aquellos días en los que no tenías a nadie a más quién amar, me conformé con amarte en tu despecho, en tu lujuria, en tu incapacidad de amarme a mí también. Me conformé con los suaves besos que dejabas sobre mi piel ardiendo, me conformé con poseerte al menos unas horas a la semana a cambio de olvidar que deseaba tenerte junto a mí toda la vida.

"Voy a casarme, Len"

El tiempo había pasado rápido. Más rápido que una angustiosa exhalación. Ya no éramos dos amantes jugando a querernos. Al menos, yo jugaba a eso. Y jugaba a que me querías. El pesar de mi mirada se reflejaba en la tuya, turbia y opaca. Ya no brillaban con la alegría y la diversión con la que brillaban la primera vez que te vi. Brillaban de igual manera años atrás cuando te confesé mis sentimientos. Brillaban de igual manera cuando éramos jóvenes y mi cuerpo se ponía en sintonía con el tuyo. Pero ahora no brillaban así. Simplemente, reflejaban una oscuridad infinita.

Entonces, sólo entonces, me rendí. ¿Por qué Rin, por qué si fui yo el que estuvo a tu lado todo éste tiempo fuiste incapaz de elegirme? ¿Por qué, por qué siempre fui yo el que se conformaba? ¿Por qué sólo a mí se me agitaba el corazón al verte, recordándome de repente ése abanico de colores, ésa sensación de estar vivo?

¿Por qué Rin, por qué te amé tanto?

_Y ahora que te perdí, estoy perdido._

No importaba cuánto te persiguiera, no podía atrapar tu amor. Fuiste como una mariposa escurridiza que me abrió los ojos para después dejarme otra vez ciego, ciego y desolado. Porque lo nuestro fue como verse en el reflejo de un espejo: Se veían dos, pero éramos en realidad uno. Éramos una sóla voz que interpreta papeles distintos. Éramos una única identidad cuyos destinos se vieron entrelazados por una compleja melodía.

_Y ahora que desapareciste, desaparezco._


End file.
